iPod Tag Challenge
by Little Girl Bloo
Summary: This is my all Troypay response to the iPod Tag Challenge. I was tagged by the awesome zashleysilver.


**iPod Tag Challenge**

by Little Girl Bloo

**1. Solo Quédate En Silencio (Just Remain in Silence) by RBD**

Sharpay woke up to the sudden feeling of cool morning air hitting one side of her body. She opened her eyes to the sight of her boyfriend carefully climbing out of her bed.

"Stay," she murmured sleepily, her voice startling him.

He stood up. "I'm sorry," he whispered back apologetically. "I should really get going."

"Shh," she silenced him, pulling on his arm to get him back in bed.

"Your parents might come in and-."

"Troy, shut up," she scolded him. This time she successful achieved to get him to climb back in.

"Five more minutes," he compromised. She nodded drowsily, allowing him to spoon her with his own body. Only five more minutes of silence.

**2. Don't Stop Believin' by Journey **

She was a small town girl looking to leave her boring life behind to live out her dream of becoming an actress.

He was a city boy ready to live out his next adventure. Wherever life took him, he would follow. It didn't matter when, where, or how.

"Need any help with your bags, miss?" the boy, called Troy, asked the girl.

"Thanks," the girl, known as Sharpay, smiled gratefully.

"Where ya headed?" Troy asked as the pair exited the airport.

"Don't know yet," Sharpay shrugged. "Wherever New York wants to take me."

"My thoughts exactly," he grinned, stopping a taxi as he did so.

**3. Rosas (Roses) by La Oreja de Van Gogh**

Every monthly anniversary he gave her a single white rose. Every yearly anniversary he gave her a dozen pink roses. He knew how much she loved them.

As the months turned into years, the white rose became a simple kiss on the cheek. Throughout the years, the pink roses became a Hallmark card given to her during the anniversary dinner.

She thought that after so long of being with her, he would remember that a single rose was more than enough to keep her happy. She loved roses, he should remember that.

**4. Last Night by Diddy featuring Keyshia Cole**

Troy balanced his cell phone between his hands, contemplating on whether or not to call Sharpay. He had called her over twenty times the night before with no luck at reaching her. He feared the same would happen if he tried calling again.

Gathering up his courage, he dialed her number again. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, and no answer. He was preparing himself to leave another message on her voice mail, when he heard it, her voice.

_"Hello?"_

Troy straightened up. "Shar, hi."

_"Hi,"_ he heard her respond softly.

"I'm sorry," he jumped right into the subject. "I tried calling you last night, but I couldn't get an answer," he paused and waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he added, "The fight we had last night was stupid. I meant nothing I said or did."

_"Troy, look… I'm done. I'm tired of this."_

"Tired of what exactly?"

_"Everything."_

He sat there with a blank expression as if he hadn't heard what she had just said.

_"I'm sorry, Troy,"_ Sharpay apologized and hung up the phone.

**5. Forever by Chris Brown**

East High School's 2008 Prom King and Queen walked to the middle of the dance floor, their classmates parted to let them through. Everyone then circled around the couple to watch their first dance.

As expected by many, Sharpay took the lead in the slow dance. From the crowd, their friends looked sympathetically at Troy. All he could do in response was wink at them.

Once the song ended, the audience clapped and cheered at the pair. They all kept their eyes on Troy as he whispered something to Sharpay, and walked over to the DJ. Then, a new song came on. This one was faster, and the beat was undeniably easier to dance to. At least to Troy it was.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide as Troy sent a grin her way, dancing his way to her. Their classmates seemed to like this because they all broke out in cheers and wolf whistles. At this, Sharpay couldn't help but laugh.

She watched, amused, as Troy danced around her a few times before finally stopping in front of her. "Take my hand."

Putting her hand in his, Sharpay let her boyfriend lead her for the first time.

"I just need you to trust me," he said taking Sharpay in his arms. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

For that moment in time, it was just the two of them and the dance floor.

**6. Empezar Desde Cero** (Start From Zero) by RBD

Starting from zero and beginning everyday positively was something Sharpay believed in very firmly. She had not always thought this way though. It was very new to her, but she liked it.

She didn't realize she had acquired this lifestyle until she was very much used to it. Remembering how she had made this realization always brought a smile.

Then again, how could she not start off everyday with a smile?

Everyday, Sharpay woke up next to, and went to sleep with, Troy Bolton. He had that ability over her.

**7. Untouched by The Veronicas**

Sharpay set an empty cardboard box on her bed. She shuffled around her room several times, collecting her soon to be ex-boyfriend's things as she went. More and more things filled the box as minutes turned into hours.

She paused when she came to his letterman jacket. Sitting down on her bed, she let her tears silently roll down her face as she breathed in the scent left behind on his jacket.

After so long of being with him, Sharpay finally accepted the fact that she could no longer stand to be with him. His newfound coldness with her was driving her mad. It had been too long since he had touched her. There was only so much she could take.

Finally, Sharpay dried her tears and rose to her feet. She gently placed the jacket in the box labeled 'Troy' and sealed it.

**8. Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

East High School was usually student-free by six in the evening, but not this particular day. According to his watch, in was 7:42 pm, and his best friend had yet to come out of the boy's locker room. Eliminating the chance of shooting hoops by himself for another half hour, he flung his basketball across the gym and made his way into the locker rooms. He didn't make it far though. He stopped at the sounds coming from further inside.

Slightly frightened at what he would see, he stole a glance from the wall he was hiding behind. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw his best friend with the girl of his dreams, heavily making out on a bench.

Of course, he had seen them before but that didn't change the fact that each time he saw them, his jealousy intensified.

He watched the blond rub his best friend's chest as he took off her dress. He quickly averted his eyes, not being able to take any more of it.

Accepting the fact that he could not change what was happening, Chad exited the locker room.

**9. Disturbia by Rihanna**

Sharpay sped down the dimly lit residential street, going twenty miles over the speed limit. She looked around maniacally as if not remembering she'd been down this road many times before. Snapping out of her state of dilemma, she abruptly stepped hard on the brakes. The sound of tires shrieking and a man's yell disturbed the usually serene street.

Troy straightened up and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt up his body to make sure he was okay. He picked up his bags and hesitantly approached the passenger side of the black sports car.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You almost ran me over!" He shouted getting in.

She ignored him and slammed her foot on the accelerator, sending them speeding into the night. After a few minutes of staring at her and she still didn't respond, he roughly turned her head to face him. The moonlight hitting her face allowed him to see her properly for the first time since he'd gotten in the car.

Troy's eyes grew wide when he saw Sharpay's sweaty, demented face gawking back at him.

"Am I scaring you tonight?"

**10. Ice Box by Omarion**

Troy drowned out the sound of his girlfriend's pointless ranting. Instead, he opted on looking out of the window where he could see light rain falling.

"I'm talking to you!" he felt her scream in his ear. He glared at her, and stood up, pushing her away from him as he went.

"Don't walk away from me, Troy. I was talking to you," he heard her say from behind him.

"Will you shut up for two fucking seconds?" he spat, turning around to face her. "Can you do that for me, please?" he continued.

"What the hell is up with you?" she questioned him incredulously, shocked at his tone of voice.

"You," he replied simply.

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm tired of fighting with you! It's like… it's like you're the Ice Princess again."

"How dare you bring that up Troy Bolton?" Sharpay fought the urge to slap him.

He shook his head and pushed her aside once again. "Why does it surprise you that I'm saying this?" he asked as he made his way to his closet and pulled out his sweatshirt. "You've changed us. Heck, I'm even acting like you!" he added.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she inquired, crossing her arms across her chest. He sighed and made his way to the door.

"We're both made out of ice now," he said before giving her curt nod and leaving her alone in his room.

* * *

_That was fun! :) But my goodness, I had never written about a creepy Sharpay. Ah, what am I complaining about? 'Disturbia' was the most interesting to write out of the ten. The one I had most fun writing though was 'Forever.' Since I finished really early, I couldn't help but dance for the remaining minute or so of the song. Lame, huh? Hahaha! :D_

_Moving on, I want to thank the amazing zashleysilver for tagging me! Thanks! I had a blast. :D _

_Now, I want to tag... Bribra, daisy617, Mileyandoliver, NorikoTheGhost,_ _and xXxMidnightAngelxXx. I really hope you all decide to do this, although, of course, you don't have to. If you've been tagged already, sorry!  
__Have fun!_


End file.
